Notifications provide information to a communication device user that a message has arrived or that some event has occurred, is occurring or is about to occur. For example, notifications may be displayed on a communication device to indicate calendar events, various alarms, waiting messages, etc. Such notifications may be displayed to the user in various ways. For example, some notifications may be displayed as an icon positioned on some section of the communication device display or by displaying a pop-up message that covers a portion of the display screen and that must be closed by the user by taking some specific action. Notification messages may be generated by various applications resident on a communication device, or may be sent by a network or from the communication device operating system.
Many users employ multiple communication devices; however a user typically can only use a single device at any one period of time. A notification message received on a particular device may not be particularly useful in that the particular device may not have capability to respond to the notification and a useful way.